A wireless monitoring and tracking electronic device (Tag), can use various technologies such as GPS, RFID, and GPRS to track movements of an asset on which the Tag is mounted. The Tag can monitor for various events affecting the asset and generate position fix data corresponding to the asset's position at the time the events occurred. However, this position fix data is not always accurate.